She's Gone
by XxXHoneyleafXxX
Summary: Brambleclaw has made a tragic mistake. And it's taken it's tole on Squirrelflight, she's weak, defenseless, and dependent only one person can save her. And that's one person you never would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

I caught my breath, I was running from his evil eyes, that had turned so cold towards me. It was hard to believe he ever loved me. I was an idiot for thinking I could be loved and charished, held and comforted. His eyes were like ice and I recall when he told me he hated me, shattering my heart in spirit and stomping them into the muddy earth. It rained as if StarClan mourned our breakup. I signed the divorce papers through tears, and I know what I'm preparing myself to do will make him happy. He'll move on and forget about me, he'll remarry and love someone else. I'll be gone from his life, and he'll be happy. I ran across the moor, I know ThunderClan would get in trouble. But I was blinded in my own grief. I tripped and fell, I was still in WindCLan territoy, but I laid there and cryed. My sobs shook my body, and I didn't hear the footsteps.

"Squirrelflight?" I heard a male's voice call my name. I kept sobbing, I was unable to speak, my heart was shattered and it hurt even to speak. I felt strong arms pull me into an embrace. I cried on his shoulder. A few moments later, my crying subsided and I sat there, in his lap, whimpering. I looked up at my comforter, and I saw Crowfeather, his own face streaked with tears. I wiped them away. 

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I had only seen him cry once, and that was when Feathertail had died.

"You," he replied.

"Me?" I said.

"Seeing you cry like that broke my heart, you are still one of my best friends. Though I may not act like it. What's wrong? You never cry, ever." My throat tightened as I thought of that horrid memory, of my best friend, and soul mate telling me such mean words.

"Bram- Brambleclaw told me he hates me!" I wailed and I felt my whole body shake, as I sobbed yet again.

"What?" I just nodded and kept wailing.

"That jerk!" I kept crying as he got up. I wiped my face.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To teach Brambleclaw not to break your heart." I took a deep breath.

"I'm coming with you." I said boldly, well as boldly as I could. My voice shook as well as my hands. He helped me up and I held his hand, knowing I wouldn't be able to face Brambleclaw alone. I walked behind Crowfeather as he slowly walked towards the ThunderClan border. There he was, I saw that handsome face and felt warm liquid run down my face. I angerly wiped them away, I wouldn't let him see me cry. I was too good for that.

"Crowfeather!" Brambleclaw said smiling. "... And Squirrelflight" he added. "How's it going Crowfeather?" He asked.

"You jerk!" Crowfeather shouted at him. I screamed as Crowfeather's fist collided into Brambleclaw's face. Brambleclaw stumbled backwards.

"What was that!" Brambleclaw shouted as he hit Crowfeather back. It was now a full blown fight. I screamed for them to stop. My tears cascadded down my face. I shoved myself between them.

"Stop! Please stop! You guys are friends! You're not supposed to fight!" Suddenly they both stopped as they realized they _were_ friends and that they were fighting. They looked at me. And I brought my fisted hands to my face and I cryed. I couldn't help it anymore. Brambleclaw looked at me, sympathy etched across his face. I took a shuddering breath and continued crying. He took a step closer to me, but Crowfeather knocked him away. Brambleclaw gave him a confused look.

" I'm not going to let you comfort her just because she's crying!" Brambleclaw grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the ThunderClan camp. Crowfeather grabbed my other hand. And Brambleclaw tugged me.

"What are you doing Crowfeather?" He said.

"I'm taking Squirrelflight with me," he said.

"What? No!" He said. I pulled my wrist away from Brambleclaw. He looked at me clearly confused. I interlocked my fingers with Crowfeather's. I looked at Brambleclaw.

"I love you Brambleclaw, you're my best friend. And I'm sorry that you hate me, and I hope that one day you'll forgive me. But it hurts me to much to be around you and know that you hate me." Tears ran down my face. And I sniffed, I swear my heart broke again. " Goodbye Brambleclaw, I love you" I sniffed. Crowfeather tugged me, and i looked at Brambleclaw one more time before I left forever. I cryed to whole way to WindClan as Crowfeather carried me.

(Brambleclaw's Pov)

She was gone. All because of me. I felt the tears fall down my face. My heart broke again. I sat down and cried. My body was still, but the tears fell steadily. I felt a hand pat my back. I turned and saw Firestar.

"She's gone," I said. " Crowfeather took her away from me." My shoulders shoke, as I realized she wa gone. I don't hate her, I loved her more than anything. And now she's gone. _She's gone, she's gone, she's gone. _

(Crowfeather's Pov)

She had fallen asleep in my arms, and I smiled down at her. I wiped the tears from her face, I felt so bad. I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't run away with Leafpool, Squirrelflight wouldn't be in so much pain. But then I wouldn't have Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to be proud of. I was shocked when I had found out they were mine. But at the same time I felt a deep sense of pride in my children. Lionblaze was a great warrior and Jayfeather was a wonderful medicine cat. Hollyleaf had sure gone insane, but she was also a good warrior. Who followed the Warrior Code and was respected well. I walked in the WindClan camp, and I kept my eyes looking forward as my clan's confused looks burning into my skin. I walked to Onestar's den, and he was already out. His eyes betraying his confusion and suspision.

"Crowfeather?" he said.

"She has nothing else to live for, I'm her friend and I'm not going to let her live in a Clan where everyone hates her. I want her to live in WindClan with me." My eyes searched my leaders pleadingly. He sighed then nodded. I heard Nightcloud, my mate, hiss. She was clearly jealous. I looked at her and she was angery. I never loved her and I never will. I sighed, and she sanpped at me.

"What is _she_ doing here? That sorry excuse for a warrior? She doesn't belong in WindClan, she belongs in the Dark Forest! Where all the liars go!" I heard a few people gasp and one was louder than the others, I looked down. There Squirrelflight was, awake and crying.

"Nightcloud!" I scolded her. I felt Squirrelflight jump out of my arms, and ran out of camp. I glared at Nightcloud before saying, "We're over."

Great StarClan she was fast! She would fit right in, in WindClan. I pushed myself to run faster. I ran faster, if that was possible and leaped at her. My hands collided into her back and she fell with a startled cry. And fell beside her. I quickly pulled her into my lap, after I had sat up. And she cried, and cried. And all I could do was hold her.

"Shh," I said. "Don't cry! Nightcloud was just jealous."

"Nobody," she broke off. Taking in a shaky breath, " Nobody wants me here!"

"I do! Squirrelflight _I _want you here!" I said. Feeling tears fall down my face. She kept crying.

After a few moment s I picked her up and held her hand as we walked back to camp. I took her in my room and she laid down in my bed. I got in and wrapped my arms around her. And soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clear everything up, these characters are nekos. That means they are humans with cat ears and a cat tail, and have cat-like abilities. Such as hissing, growling, and they have claws.**

(Squirrelflight's Pov)

I woke up to arms around me. _Brambleclaw?_ I asked myself. It didn't smell like ThunderClan camp though. I sat up and looked around. _Where am I?_ I turned around and saw Crowfeather. _What? Why am I- Oh yeah. Now I remember. I live here now. And Brambleclaw he, he hates me. _I thought to myself, fighting tears. Crowfeather stirred beside me. He yawned.

"Goodmorning Squirrelflight!" he said to me.

"Goodmorning to you!" I said. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. Stretching. He did the same.

"Come on Squirrelflight," he said. _Where are we going?_ I asked myself. He must have seen my confused look, and he laughed.

" As soon as I get dressed we're going to ThunderClan to grab your things." he told me.

"Ah," I replied. I turned around and looked at the pale blue walls. I had never seen Crowfeather's room, but it was nice. The pale blue walls, and the brown furniture looked good together. His bedspread was a bit darker than the walls and had a blue and brown pattern. And it was soft!

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and took his hand. He told Onestar where we were going and we left.

I cowarded behind him as we neared the ThunderClan camp. He pulled me into the camp with him.

"Crowfeather!" Firestar called. I peered from over his shoulder. "Squirrelflight!" And suddenly we were mobbed by the Clan. Brambleclaw pushed his way through the crowd. At the sight of him I turned and ran, shouving my way through my former Clan mates. I heard several people call my name, and I heard someone running after me. Whoever it was grabbed my hand stopped me. I turned around, it was Crowfeather. I wiped the tears that had fallen down my face, as I heard someone else coming. It was Leafpool, she had a small suitcase in her hand. She handed it to me, her lip trembling. I looked at her, and a tear finally fell from her amber eyes.

"Leafpool?" She embraced me in a hug and cried.

"I don't want you to go!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry but I have too, I can't live here now." I pulled away from her. Tears falling down my face now as well.

"Why? Why can't you stay with-" she was cut off as our mother and father stepped out from the trees.

"Us," he finished her sentence.

"I can't! Brambleclaw and all the rest of the Clan hate me! I can't live here. Crowfeather will take care of me! I'll be happy. You guys always told me you wanted me to be happy, and I'm miserable here. I 'm going to WindClan, were people actually like me." I said. I grabbed my suitcase and Crowfeather's hand. Then I turned to leave.

"Goodbye," I said.

Leafpool's Pov

I can't believe she's actually gone. And it was all _his _fault. No, I can't blame Brambleclaw. This is my own fault. If I hadn't run away, this never would have happened in the first place. I felt a tear of reget and grief and anger fall down my face. I wiped it away. I heard footsteps, and looked up to see none other than Brambleclaw.

"Where's Squirrelflight?"

"She's gone to WindClan! And it's all your fault! That's why she left! Because of you!" I screamed at him. But then, I realized the tears on his face.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean it! I still love her more than anything! I want her back! I- I just, I- I," he cried. He covered his face with his hands, and cried. His shouldehooke uncontroably, and he collapsed. He sat on his knees, hands covering his face, and shaking shoulders, crying. I dodn't know what to do. So I backed up and ran.

(Crowfeather's Pov)

When we finally got back to WindClan, Squirrelflight put her clothes away in the drawers that Nightcloud had kept her stuff in. Then sat on the bed, she sighed.

"What's wrong" I asked her.

" Everything!" she laid back on the bed. I layed down beside her.

"Hey Squirrelflight?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me what exactly happened yesterday?" she sighed.

"Yeah," she replied.

(Flashback, like they do in the movies whne they tell a story)

_I sat watching him from across the clearing, I was trying to gather up enough courage to talk to him without bursting into tears. I drew in a depp breath, got up, and walked towards him. _

_"Hey, Brambleclaw?" I said. _

_"What?" he replied coldly. I felt stinging tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them back. _

_"Ca- can I talk to you? Please!" I asked. He sighed heavily, then said he'd come. _

_"What do you want Squirrelflight?" he asked me. _

_" I'm sorry for what I did! I just wanted Leafpool and us to be happy! I felt so bad for her, and our baby died and I'm sorry. I love you and miss you. Will you please forgive me? I'm not asking for a realationship, just forgivness! I want to be happy again! Leafpool tries to make me happy, but I'mm not happy without you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" I poured out. He took a deep breath. _

_"No." he shook his head. "No! I will not forgive you! You are a liar, and I can _never_ forgive you for what you did. Do you know how bad that hurt me? Do you know how much that broke my heart. Did you know I cried! No. Leave me alone Squirrelflight, we're over." My heart broke all over again. The dark haired man turned to leave. _

_"Wait! Why won't you forgive me!" He spun around, fire dancing in his amber eyes._

_" Why would I forgive someone I hate!" he screamed. I gasped, fighting for breath .I felt the tears run down my face, and I just stood there in shock. The fire inn his eyes died and they became pools of regret, as though he just realized what he had said. I couldn't look at him any more, so I ran. I heard him call my name, but I kept going. I ran, and ran. Trying to block out the look in his eyes, and the sound of his voice. Even more so what he said to me. I ran across the moorm and tripped. _

_(end flashback thingy.)_

"... And that's when you found me." she said, her voice pained. I pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back. Soon her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I got up and tucked her in. Then went to grab a drink, and put some pajamas on. As soon as put on my pjs and drank my drink, I got in bed and went to sleep.

**Here you go! To all my wonderful fans. Shout out to all my reviewers. Read and review, please!**


End file.
